The present disclosure relates to a dielectric ceramic composition and a dielectric material capable of ensuring X8R temperature characteristics and reliability, and a multilayer ceramic capacitor containing the same.
Electronic components using a ceramic material, such as capacitors, inductors, piezoelectric elements, varistors, thermistors, and the like, include a ceramic body formed of a ceramic material, internal electrodes formed in the ceramic body, and external electrodes mounted on surfaces of the ceramic body so as to be connected to the internal electrodes.
Among ceramic electronic components, a multilayer ceramic capacitor (MLCC) includes a plurality of stacked dielectric layers, internal electrodes disposed to face each other with one of the dielectric layers interposed therebetween, and external electrodes electrically connected to the internal electrodes.
In general, the multilayer ceramic capacitor is manufactured by stacking a paste for an internal electrode and a paste for a dielectric layer in a sheet method, a printing method, or the like, and simultaneously sintering the stacked pastes.
A dielectric material used in a high-capacitance multilayer ceramic capacitor according to the related art, which is a barium titanate (BaTiO3)-based ferroelectric material, has high permittivity at room temperature, a low dissipation factor, and excellent insulation resistance characteristics.
However, the barium titanate (BaTiO3)-based dielectric material has a problem in satisfying X8R characteristics, which are capacitance temperature characteristics at a temperature of, at most, 150° C., and guaranteeing reliability.